


City of Angels

by RainbowBin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kind of a Supernatural Element??, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate au-ish??, Woochan are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBin/pseuds/RainbowBin
Summary: Just once moreI want to meet youA year ago Chan and Woojin met each other.





	City of Angels

_I'm curious. I'm curious if you are doing well_

 

As he's walking the busy streets of Seoul a faint smile appears on Kim Woojin's face. He's enjoying the late afternoon breeze even though it's a little cold. Many strangers pass him by, seemingly too busy to care about the weather at all. All these people, something about it just seems amusing to Woojin, as if they're not even real. The light turns green. He crosses the street and his mind starts drifting away from the present, towards a certain someone.

_I'm curious. Would I ever see you again?_

Woojin had just finished his vocal training. Normally he would head straight back to his apartment. Today however, he felt like taking a detour.

Maybe it was because his training didn't go as well as usual and he needed to clear his head. Or maybe it was because he's been feeling restless these past few days and thought a walk would help. Or maybe there was just something in the air today that made him want to visit a part of the city he hasn't been to in a long time.

As Woojin walked past the countless office buildings, coffee shops and small cafe's he kept on glancing up at the sky. It was very cloudy. To be precise there were so many clouds that they couldn't be recognized as separate clouds anymore, they just looked like a big mass of grey.

Something about today reminded Woojin of that day he met a stranger. He met a stranger who, in just a few hours, managed to feel closer to him than any of his friends.

Not that he wasn't close with his friends, on the contrary, even though Seungmin and Jeongin where a few years younger than him he cared for them like brothers. They might act mischievous sometimes but they are his angels and he's so thankful for the friendship he shares with them.

Still with that stranger somehow he had felt such a direct and intimate closeness. Like they had known each other for years. Sadly, they never met again after that one day.

That doesn't mean Woojin had stopped thinking about him.

It must have been a little more than a year ago now. Woojin reminisces the day while dodging all the business man in suit passing from the other side of the crosswalk he's currently crossing.

It was around the time when Woojin had just moved to Seoul. He was exploring the streets near his old apartment (by now he had traded the shitty 300 square feet apartment for a slightly bigger one near Hongdae) as it suddenly started raining. He didn't have an umbrella with him so he looked for shelter in the nearest cafe instead.

Woojin remembers the cafe well. It was a small, cozy looking place, with a wooden interior and about 6 little round tables. His phone had told him it would keep raining for quite a while so he decided to buy a coffee and sit down somewhere. But obviously he wasn't the only one who decided to hide there from the sudden rain. So once his order was ready and he looked for a place to sit, there was only one empty chair left.

The chair was at a table already occupied by someone else, a boy around his age. So Woojin, as polite as he is, asked the person nicely if it was okay for him to sit there. The guy nodded and gave him a vacant smile so Woojin sat down. That's how they met. At a small and cafe filled with soaking wet people accompanied by the smell of coffee and the sound of heavy rain ticking against the windows.

Woojin could still vividly remember what the guy looked like. He had dark curly hair and soft features.  His eyes would turn small and dimples would appear whenever he smiled.  Calling him handsome would be an understatement, he was breathtaking.

After a few moments of the both of them quietly sipping there coffee and starring through the window they eventually started a conversation. First they talked about the weather, they introduced themselves. His name was Chan, he was a 97 liner just like Woojin and he used to live in Australia. Then they talked about Seoul and quickly the topic changed to their hobbies and ambitions. It seemed they both shared a passion for music. Woojin for Singing and Chan for producing.

_I'm curious. How are you doing? Did you get a chance to produce more songs?_

Woojin told Chan that he had just moved from Daejon to Seoul and how he was still getting used to the new setting. Chan told him that even though he had moved from Australia to Seoul three years ago he still wasn't completely used to it. He also apologized to him for his Korean, how he was still practicing the language. Woojin in turn told him he sounded as good as fluent.

You could say they really bonded there in that small cafe. They stayed there talking for a long time. Even when their coffee was long finished and the sky had cleared up. It was only when they looked around and noticed that the full cafe had turned into an almost empty one, that they realized it had stopped raining.

They both apologized for keeping the other so long and had both laughed saying they didn't mind. They had stood up at the same time and left the cafe simultaneously. The goodbye's were already said when they discovered they both had to go towards the same direction so instead they kept talking, continuing the conversation about their favourite artists and inspirations. (Woojin liked Bruno Mars while Chan preferred Drake. They both enjoyed Ed Sheeran)

They walked the city streets together. It had been getting darker outside and by the time they had to part the first street lights were already on.

 

Looking back on it now, the flashing city lights then felt like starlight that only existed for the two of them.

Thinking back on it now Woojin remembered how the sky today was just like it was back then, even though the rain had stopped the sky had remained completely grey.  He remembered a part of their conversation at the cafe where Chan had said he liked it when the sky was completely one colour, like it was a blank notebook ready for god's next masterpiece. He liked that idea.

_Just once more, I want to meet you_

Woojin shook his head. He really shouldn't be thinking that. The memories of that they always make him smile but it's a bittersweet smile. Because he knows the chance of meeting him again is practically zero. They met only once and during that meeting the idea of switching phone numbers hadn't crossed their minds. Woojin isn't the type to have many regrets, but this might be one of the few.

He did try to go back to the cafe for a few weeks after their meeting but he never saw the guy again. And after he moved to his current apartment he stopped coming to the cafe all together.

He realized that right now he was pretty close to it again, he might actually visit it. just for the sake of reliving the memory _._

 _And who knows, maybe today the guy from back then will actually be there again._ That thought made Woojin shake his head. _Get a grip_ , _Seoul is ridiculously big and the chance of meeting him again is unbelievably small. Besides who says he even lives here anymore, maybe he moved back to Australia on something._

But even though Woojin knew it was useless he couldn't help thinking about it, and hoping.

_Maybe, if it's just the two of us in this city and all those other people are just angels meant to bring us back together again._

He chuckled at his own silly thought as he mindlessly walked along with the flow of the other people in the city.

_Just once more, I want to meet you, I want to walk those streets together._

_Chan..._

_-_

_"Chan"_

"CHAN!"

"YO CHAN!" Changbin shouted again. This time he finally got the other boy's attention.

"Huh, what?" Bang Chan answered sheepishly as he took off his headphones.

"You've been recording for almost seven hours straight now, don't you think it's time to take a break." Jisung answered, worry clearly on his face. Changbin nodded in agreement.

"Oh, but I think I almost finished it, I just want to add this layer o-"

"No Chan, seriously, you need a break. Just go home early for once." Changbin interrupted him. "Yeah, you've been staying in the studio till way too late for way too many day's now" Jisung agreed.

The three of them had been working on 3racha's new mixtape for the past month. It was coming along pretty well but Changbin and Jisung noticed that Chan had been spending way more time at the studio then humanly healthy. So they decided to team up and force him to take some rest and go home early.

Chan sighed. "Are you guys sure? I can handle working on it for a little longer, you know."

"Yes we're sure!" Both boy's shouted in union.

Changbin sighed and handed Chan something "Here, take this, go to that nearby cafe, drink a cup of calming tea or something and then head home and try to get some proper sleep. Chan, please." Chan looked at the small paper, it was a coupon for 50% off on any drink.

"Believe us, it will be better for both you personally and for your music. We're worried Chan, you've been working so much lately." Jisung said.

"Okay, I get it, I get it, I'll go." Chan said. He sighed, saved his file and finally closed the program.

"Good, we'll stay here and try to come up with some more lyrics." Changbin said, happy to see his Hyung finally taking their advice.

Chan stood up and only then realized he was actually kind of tired. He walked towards the door but before he left he turned and smiled at the two other boys. Changbin and Jisung are like little brothers to him and they cared a lot for him, probably more than he did himself.

"Binnie, Sungie, thanks for looking out for me. You guys are angels."

 

As soon as Chan stepped outside and breathed in some fresh air it hit him how seriously drained of energy he actually was. No wonder, he had been working almost non-stop today, even when they had ordered pizza for dinner he would just continue working while eating. He knows that's bad but he can't help it. One's he's working on a good track it's hard to stop. He smiled, sometimes he's really not sure where he would be without Changbin and Jisung.

Although he was tired Chan also felt quite restless. He decided he should go to that cafe and get a relaxing cup of tea like Changbin had suggested.

There was this small, usually quiet, cafe near the recording studio. Chan liked to go there after recording. Although in reality he didn't get to visit that often, since the cafe closed at midnight and lately Chan had been working till way later. So he actually only went there every two months or so.

Still he liked the place with its cozy wooden interior and it's small round tables.

He especially liked the memory of the first time he was there, a little more than a year ago.

It was raining hard and the cafe was seriously packed. Somehow a conversation had started between him and the guy he came to share a table with. He still remembered how nice and easy it was to talk to that person.

Chan was surprised at how vividly he remembered him. His warm brown eyes, fluffy honey coloured hair and the kindest smile Chan had ever seen.

He remembered how they talked and how later they walked the city streets together. It really was a good memory to him.

But after that Chan had never seen him again. Not that he had expected that, Seoul was a big city after all.

Still sometimes he caught himself wondering how he was doing now. Especially whenever he went to visit that small cafe. The cafe he had just arrived at again.

A strong wind blew past and rustled in Chan's ear. He suddenly remembered what that person had said while they were walking the street. Something like the wind being a song that nature has given us. Chan liked that idea. 

 _But what was his name again?_ Chan wondered as he entered the cafe.

He ordered a chamomile tea (the best to help you fall asleep), using Changbin's coupon code and waited at one of the tables.

He looked outside the window, the sky was grey and he remembered.

_Woojin_

'Woojin' Chan said out loud as he saw a familiar person standing at the opposite side of the street.

 

 -

 

'Chan?' Woojin mumbled as he spotted a known figure behind the window of a cafe. Of that cafe.

He quickly made his way to the opposite end of the street and into the cafe.

'Hey, Woojin right?' Chan asked him as soon as Woojin stepped inside. 'Didn't we meet here about a year ago?'

'Yes, we did. You're Chan, aren't you? I'm surprised you still remember me!" Woojin said not hiding the excitement in his voice. "Is it okay if I sit here?' He added a little awkwardly as he pointed to the chair opposite of Chan.

'Yeah, of course, please sit down.' Chan said, a big smile on his face.

'Thanks.' Woojin said while draping his coat over the chair. 'Wait, let me order something first.'

A short time later Woojin sat down with both his hands wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate. Chan's tea had arrived somewhat earlier. For a few seconds it was silent as both boy's thought about what they wanted to say.

'You know-'

'I wanted to say-'

They both laughed.

'You go first.' Woojin said.

'No you can go.' Chan insisted.

'Okay, well, I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed talking with you last time.' Woojin started, 'And I was curious how you're doing now, are you still making music?' For some reason a small blush was appearing on his face.

'I'm doing great.' Chan smiled. 'Just a little tired. Actually I just started a hiphop crew with two of my friends. I'm producing most of our songs, which is great, we're still kind of underground though.'

'Really? Wow that's amazing." Woojin beamed, 'I'm so gald you get to make music for a living!' Woojin beamed, genuinely happy for the other.

'And, what about you?' Chan asked.

'I'm doing good, I'm taking a lot of vocal lessons and training, and also a course on how to teach others,' He smiled shyly, 'I think I want to be a vocal coach in the future. For Idols, or maybe for children at middle schools. I don't know yet.'

'I think that would really suit you! uh not that I really know you that well though, I just thought that, well you seem like a very patient and kind person and I can just easily picture you in front of a class of kids.' Chan rambled. 'Anyway, I'd love to hear your voice sometime, maybe you could feature on one of our songs.'

Woojin's eyes glistered at that. 'You really think so? And I'd love to feature! Although maybe I should listen to some of your songs first.' He laughed, 'I don't usually listen to be hip hop to be honest.'

Chan smiled, 'That's fine. We're on soundcloud, our names 3racha. Like the sauce but with the number three instead.'

'Cool, I'd make sure to check it later.'

'How did you think up that name?' Woojin asked as he made a note in his phone as not to forget the name.

'Because sriracha is a hot sauce and we're with 3 members so.'

'so basically you're saying you're hot?' Woojin questioned jokingly

'Well, yeah' Chan admitted embarrassed, laughing. Then taking a big sip from his tea.

'It's not wrong' Woojin said matter of factly.

'Oh, shut up.' Chan laughing. Woojin noticed the dimples again and how Chan's cheeks and ears had turned slightly red.

'If I'm as hot as sriracha you must be tabasco.'

This almost made Woojin spit out the sip of hot chocolate he had just put in his mouth. He swallowed and gave Chan a look. Then they both started laughing loudly not caring at all that they we're in a public place. The cafe was basically empty anyway.

"Hey,' Chan said once their laughing had died out. 'I was thinking,' Chan continued, his tone suddenly more serious, 'I'm really glad that we met again today. I really didn't except to ever see you again, Seoul is so big you know. And maybe you wouldn't even recognize me anymore and we only met once and...' Chan rambled on.

'I know, me too.'

'What?'

'I'm glad too. That we met again.'

They looked at each other, their eyes being able to express so much more than their words ever could.

Chan was the first to break the eye contact, taking the final sip from his tea.

 _I'm supposed to go to sleep early today._ He thaught, but something told him that staying with Woojin right now would give him more peace then sleep ever could.

'Hey' he said again.

'Hm?'

'Want to take a walk together? The same streets we walked last time.'

Woojin nodded eagerly. He quickly finished the last bit of his drink. 'I'd love that.'

They simultaneously stood up.

 

-

 

Two young man are walking the streets, the same streets they walked all those months ago. The city guiding them, creating a space, existing only for them. But something felt different this time, a deeper connection, as if the months they spent separated from each other had actually bought them closer now that they finally met again.

More street lights turned on as the sky turned from orange, pink and red to a deep, dark blue. The sound of talking and laughter from the two man mixed with the distant sounds of cars rushing to get home, half-drunk office workers chatting in local bars and tipsy teenagers singing karaoke or clubbing.

As the two made their way through the crowds Woojin had, without much thought, grabbed hold of Chan's hand, who didn't seem to mind, in fact, every time someone bumped into them, he tightened his grip.

'I was actually supposed to go to sleep early today.' Chan chuckled softly. They are walking up a hill in a park and he only just realized how late it actually was.

Woojin shook his head. 'Shouldn't you have thought about that _before_ you asked me to go for a walk?'

'Yeah, but it's fine, I prefer spending my time like this.'

'Walking?'

'No, with you.'

Woojin shook his head again, hoping the lanterns in the park weren't bright enough for Chan to notice how deep he was blushing.

They reached the top of the park hill and decided to sit down on one of the benches. The view was honestly beautiful. All the distant city lights twinkling like starlight over a lake of rushing people.

Woojin definitely should have appreciated the view more but how could he when there was Chan sitting next to him. His curly hear shining in all the lights, his eyes sparkling, more beautiful then any star could ever hope to shine. Chan was breathtaking and if Woojin was honest with himself he wanted to kiss him right then and there.

Instead he softly said. 'It's weird, this is only the second day I've seen you but it feels like I've known you for so much longer.'

 

It took Chan a moment to respond. He was too distracted by the way Woojin looked at him to register the words. Woojin looked at him as if he was the reason water flows, the reason flowers grow and the reason the world keeps on turning, Woojin looked at him as if he was the reason love existed. And in that moment Chan couldn't help but think Woojin was beautiful, the way the lanterns accentuated his honey skin, and how his lips softly formed the words he was saying.

'Yes,' he finally replied. 'I feel like that too, maybe it's because we talked so much. Or maybe because technically we do know each other for a year already.'

Woojin hummed. 'Maybe.'

He shuffled a little closer to Chan on the bench, pressing his side against Chan's shoulder. It was only now that he noticed that Chan was probably shorter then him. _Cute._

Chan reacted by shoving even closer, resting his head on top of woojin's shoulder. Feeling the warmth of Woojin's body even through his coat.

 

That's how they stayed. Two boys sitting on a small bench, on top of a hill in park with a view on the centre of Korea's capital city, whispering to each other.

'I love you, would it be too early to feel like that?'

'Maybe It would. But I feel the same, I love you.'

That's how they stayed. Watching as the angels kept on rushing through the city streets.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that.  
> This was based on the song City of Angels by Kim Sunggyu (please listen to it, it's so good)  
> Yeah, so I was listenting to Sunggyu (I do that a lot) and thinking of Woochan (something I also do a lot) and then I had to write this story. 
> 
> I tried being romantic, tell me if I succeeded :)  
> Any other feedback is also very welcome! (Just please don't be too mean, I'm still kind of new to writing)


End file.
